Hair is damaged by chemical treatment for hair coloring, or by physical treatment in hair washing or by heat in drying with a drier. It is known that, when damaged, hair involves negative elements from an aesthetic viewpoint of becoming moistless, unmanageable and unshiny. Consequently, a conditioning agent is widely used for regenerating hair to regain a silky smooth feeling before treatment thereof.
A hair conditioning agent contains an oil such as silicone, ester oil, hydrocarbon oil or the like for preventing hair from becoming moistless and for making hair have improved finger combability and manageability. However, increasing the amount of oil in the agent is defective in that, though the hair could be prevented from becoming moistless but would have an oily feeling and would rather have a bad feeling.
Patent Reference 1 discloses a hair cosmetic containing a specific modified silicone polymer, a cationized polymer and a silicone oil for the purpose of improving hair-dressing and conditioning capability.
Patent Reference 2 discloses a natural polymer-based cosmetic capable of providing a good feeling in use, which contains a dispersion of low-substitution hydroxypropyl cellulose particles uniformly dispersed in a swollen state therein.
Patent Reference 3 discloses a two-layer separated hair cosmetic with which the hair finished is not clammy and can be managed to be silky and smooth, and the hair cosmetic contains a high-polymerization silicone, a water-soluble thickener and water.
Patent Reference 4 discloses a method for producing a cation-modified cellulose derivative such as a cationized hydroxypropyl cellulose or the like, saying that the derivative can be used as an additive to hair cosmetics, etc.
Patent Reference 5 discloses a hair spray composition containing a cationized hydroxypropyl cellulose and an alcohol solvent.
Further, there have been proposed a cosmetic containing at least one selected from a dialkyl ether, an ester oil, a hydroxycarboxylate and the like (see Patent Reference 6), a cosmetic containing a specific dialkyl carbonate and an emulsifier (see Patent Reference 7), and a cosmetic composition containing an ester of an alkoxylated aromatic alcohol and an aliphatic carboxylic acid, and a functional component (see Patent Reference 8).